Bucky (Jibaku-kun)
Baku also known as Bucky is the main character of Jibaku-Kun (as known Bucky: The Incredible Kid or Bucky: Searching for World 0) series, a creation of Ami Shibata. He is also the son of Baku Senior also known as King Bucky, the twelfth great child. History When Bucky was young, he and his father, King Bucky are being attacked by Slash and they hit them with a dark magic which results them being encased in ice as the young Bucky is later being freed from being encased and was transported in the first world of Primas (1st World). Several years later, Bucky becomes an anti-social guy who treats his college friends as slaves as a college student in Primas. Despite appearing as a cold person, he has a good heart and cares about his friends. His dream is to conquer the world and be the best Great Child. He was later chosen by Spaak, because of his courage and determination in his goals after he saves his friends from a Trouble Monster. He goes out on his journey with Jibak, his spirit, and his friends Pinky and Kai, seeking to become the ruler of the world. During his journey, know many friends and helped many people. In its passage through Tetras (4th World), he met Dartagnan, and helped him face his fears and destroy the monster possessed by the spirit of his father who lived in his own castle. Helped Ali Baba Pentas (5th World), which was hit by a curse until he reveals Ali-Baba's true gender to them. Broke the curse that were in Hexas (6th world) and Novas (9th World) where the trio are facing the twins, Live and Dead. After defeating King Jibac who reverted back to his normal size at (12th World) with a teamwork made by Jibac, Bambi and Bakuzan, he reveals to Bucky about his father, King Bucky is the twelfth great child and Bucky was his own son who was freed from being encased in ice after being attacked by Slash as his father remains being encased whom he has a little respect to him. King Jibac also wants him to replace his father as a Tweltfh great child but he angrily refuses the offer as he considers him as a trash by stepping it to his foot and kicks the ice where he was freed while he was young and simply walks away. When Pinky and Kai are fighting against the fake version of Funen and Silva, Bucky is forced to fight the Princess who is possessed by Slash after being awaken from her capsule and with the help of Spaak who removes Slash from posessing his sister with the Prayer of Heaven, Bucky temporarily defeats Slash and rescue the Princess who is now free from Slash's posession. As the Princess and Spaak leave the twelve worlds with his spaceship (Needle Tower), Slash is still alive in his dragon form until he was ultimatelly destroyed by Bucky while wielding the Princess' sword combined with the 12 spirits. After Slash is destroyed, Bucky reunites with fellow Great Children from the twelve worlds and his dream to journey in other worlds and seeks to rule the world was finally fulfilled. Appearance Bucky appears to have long spiky black hair with brown highlights at the edge of his spikes and large black eyes as he strongly resembles his father, King Bucky. His primary outfit consist of a red short sleeved leather jacket with a red collar and.black linings and pockets in each side of his jacket. Underneath is a pale yellow long sleeve loose shirt, light purple denim shorts with light violet long baggy pockets in each side of his shorts, white socks and blue and white sneakers. He also wears white gloves. During Episode 18 while aiding Runmaru in one episode, Bucky wears a black traditional Japanese vest with a dark blue long sleeved traditional Japanese kimono dress, a white tabi and an off-white traditional Japanese geta. He also wears a pale yellow scarf which is tucked into his black vest and maintains wearing his white gloves from his primary outfit. While siding with Joan in Episode 21, he wears a white and dark blue military attire. Personality Bucky is described as being cold and anti-social who treats his friends as slaves especially to both Pinky and Kai. In later episodes, he is shown to have a good hearted man and very fond to others as seen when he polishes Jibac while talking to Hayate. He is also shown to be very confident and focused when fighting against Trouble Monsters or purifying people who were inflicted by Slash's Poison of Awakening by clensing them with a Purifier. During Episode 23, Bucky also has a little respect to his father, King Bucky who is currently encased in ice before being freed from being encased in the near end of the episode after King Jibac shows it to him. Powers Bucky's abilities are shown throughout the series as well as he is a very concentrated character when he easily detects his target in order to take them down easily. His powers is a combination of both a Great Child and a Great Soldier ;Powerful Wave It is a similar attack on the common explosion of spirits, but with the power to impact many times greater. Visually are several energy spheres with appearance of spirits. ;Supremacy Technique taught by Master Funen. The goal is to detect the vital point of the enemy. Thing that would take at least ten years to learn, and Bucky learned in a few hours after he was severely injured. ;Purifier Art purify the enemy without destroying it. Another technique taught by Master Funen in his human form after Ash being corrupted by Slash. ;Sword Jibak Sword that proceeds from the mouth of Jibak. Very sturdy, which becomes golden with the energy of Spaak's sister. ;Pump Great Jibak Jibak is in giant size and its explosion is much more powerful. Bucky used this attack to defeat Slash first. Princess' Sword Bucku uses the Princess' Sword after the Princess and Spaak leave the Twelve worlds while facing Slash one final time as he uses this weapon along with the 12 spirits to ultimately destroy Slash completely in his dragon form. However, the sword is broken after usage. Trivia * In the Japanese version of the anime, he is voiced by Akira Ishida. In the Filipino Dub, he is voiced by Louie Paraboles. * Kosuke Ueki the main protagonist of Law of Ueki has a near resemblance to Bucky who had large black eyes and a similar hairstyle as the color of Ueki's hair is green but with fringes. * Bucky's primary outfit is based of Junta Momonari from the manga and anime, DNA2. * In the last part of Episode 11 during the bath scene, Bucky gave an advice to Milly about her dreams while he's at the back, naked after he gets out of the spring. In the Filipino Dub however, it was blurred due to censorship reasons. * In the final episode during the final battle against Slash, Bucky learns to wield the Princess' sword after he uses the Jibac sword against the possessed Princess. It was revealed when Spaak is wielding the sword when facing against Reo which Bucky and his friends watch their fight in Needle Tower. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Orphans Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Titular Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Leaders Category:Adventurers Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Bombers Category:Healers Category:Anti Hero Category:Successful Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Neutral Good